Question: A gold hat costs $$55$, and a yellow shirt costs $$11$. The gold hat costs how many times as much as the yellow shirt costs?
Answer: The cost of the gold hat is a multiple of the cost of the yellow shirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$55 \div $11$ $$55 \div $11 = 5$ The gold hat costs $5$ times as much as the yellow shirt costs.